1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teaching clock with removable repositionable pieces for representing different periods of time and more particularly pertains to providing an indication to a child when a particular activity is to be performed with a teaching clock with removable repositionable pieces for representing different periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of timer mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, timer mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing an indication of time are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,686 to Wolf discloses a children's clock. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,977 to Gopfert discloses a children's educational clock. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,334 to Adams discloses a child's clock figure toy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,061 to Gross discloses a children's clock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,507 to Cobb et al. discloses a teaching clock having indicia carrier allowing curvilinear translation of indicia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,769 to Renton discloses a clock.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a teaching clock with removable repositionable pieces that allows different periods of time during a day to be represented with a plurality of pieces and with the pieces in association with a hand of the clock indicating to a child when a particular activity is to be performed.
In this respect, the teaching clock with removable repositionable pieces for representing different periods of time according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an indication to a child when a particular activity is to be performed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved teaching clock with removable repositionable pieces for representing different periods of time which can be used for providing an indication to a child when a particular activity is to be performed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.